Sic Transit Sasuke
by fuelled by ramen
Summary: Whomever said Naruto was not beyond a quickie during a houseparty didn't know him as well as they thought. SASUNARU. One-Shot.


Disclaimer: I trekked to Japan and begged Kishimoto to allow me slight ownership of Naruto ... mainly Sasuke ... predominately so I could kill Karin, Ino and Sakura and make Naruto and Sasuke get it on. I asked him in Russian however and I don't think he understood ... for some bizarre reason I was slapped with a restraining order. Those crazy Japanese, they don't know what they're listening to. :D

* * *

**Sic Transit Sasuke.**

He had stopped just short of the front lawn. Music spilled out to greet him, the audible sounds of the bass and harmonies coaxing him inside with loving, familiar arms. Above the music he could hear the sounds of the people inside. The laughter, the shouts, the drunken promises of one wasted friend to another. He wanted to go in, he wanted to go to this party so badly. He lifted a foot and placed it on the perfect green lawn.

_One more step, just one at a time_,he told himself. As soon as he got inside he could grab a few drinks, slam them down and the trepidation would be gone. _No,_ he reminded himself sternly. _Getting drunk isn't going to be an option. It will just give _him_ more reason to approach me._

He sighed out loud; it was just a fucking party for fucks sake. Taking in a deep breath he walked across the lawn and into the open door. The full intensity of both music and talking hit him like a mallet. His eyes skimmed the lounge room. There was a variety of people there. Sasuke always did have a wide circle of followers. The cheerleaders were closest to him, probably eyeing the door to see who came through and if he was worth talking to. Ino had once again worn an outfit that was both too short and too low cut. It looked like she was wearing a belt. Behind them were a few past students from a few years before, Itachi's friends probably. Kisame, Konan, Nagato and Yahi-no, Pein. He shook his head. Ever since Yahiko had been in that car accident a few years before he had insisted everyone call him Pein. It was still a name to get used to. After them came the smarter kids, Shikamaru and Shino. Both weren't the partying type of people so he was surprised to see them there. He started to make his way towards them, having seen no one else who would welcome his company.

"Naruto!"

He turned and smiled with relief. "Kiba! You're here."

"You're here!" Kiba proclaimed back. He came and threw an arm around the blond's shoulders. "This party is awesome!"

"Is it? I just got here."

"No shit, I've been waiting for you to come. Didn't know if you would."

Naruto felt the smile on his face flicker. It wasn't that people didn't like him, although not many would consider him a friend over a loud nuisance. Everyone knew the tense relationship between him and the party's organiser, Sasuke Uchiha. Everyone knew if they were in the same room as each other for too long there was bound to be a fight or a harsh exchanging of words and threats. He hadn't seen him yet, thankfully. Naruto wondered in a place as big as Sasuke's if he could make the whole night without having to even lay eyes on the smug bastard.

"I wouldn't want to miss out on a chance of free booze!" Naruto scolded Kiba. He disentangled himself from the hold and gestured with his head at Shikamaru. "I was just about to say hi to Shika and Shino."

"I'll come," Kiba said.

They moved through the people in a line, Naruto in front, Kiba behind. He heard Kiba utter an awkward greeting to Neji, a student in the grade above. Naruto chuckled.

"You still lose your balls around him?"

"Well, you try dating his cousin! It's ridiculous the amount of stress that guy puts me through. I know he's only here to make sure I don't play up. Not that I would!"

"Where is Hinata, by the way?" Naruto asked. "I haven't seen here yet."

"She stayed home to study," Kiba said. The disappointment in his voice was evident.

Naruto turned to send a smile over his shoulder. "You'll see her soon though, no doubt." He wasn't watching where he was going and ended up running straight into the back of someone. "Oh fuck, sorry!" he apologised, turning. His heart froze in his throat when he saw the angry pair of eyes glaring down at him.

"Fuck off, Uzumaki," the pale haired teen said.

"Suigetsu," Naruto started, almost stuttering on the name. "I'm sorry."

"Fuck off where I can't see you and maybe I'll re-think re-arranging your scarred face of yours," Suigetsu spat back.

Naruto took a step back and held up two hands. "Sorry."

"Suigetsu, leave him alone," Juugo said. He was a giant. Immensely tall he towered over everyone in the room and packed more muscle than Mr. T. What else would you expect from a wrestler?

"Yeah, just leave it," their female counterpart said. Karin pushed up her glasses with a thumb. "Get out of here before he wastes you, blondie."

Both Naruto and Kiba nodded before changing directions and skirting around another group of people. Naruto felt his heart pumping at a million miles an hour. It wasn't so much the confrontation with Suigetsu that had him on edge. It was the fact that they were Sasuke's closest friends and he was sure to be around if they were there. Breathing a small sigh of relief for not running into the brunet Naruto grabbed a drink off of a nearby table and finally made it to where Shikamaru and Shino were talking.

xxx

The night was going off! Naruto was having so much fun, he couldn't believe that he'd even been worried about coming here in the first place. He'd had a few drinks, maybe a few shots as well, but he was feeling on top of the world. And best of all, the night was coming to an end and he'd not even seen Sasuke. He'd had a scary run in with his older brother, Itachi, but that was short lived as the guy took one look at Naruto, turned to the garden and hurled his guts up.

"I love you guys!" Naruto exclaimed, ruffling his hand through Sakura's hair.

There were all standing on the massive deck that joined on to the pool. The evening was warm and the backyard had been lit up with lanterns to accentuate the beauty of the garden. Above them stars littered the night sky and created the perfect backdrop.

"Naruto! Your moron! I only had that styled this afternoon!" the cheerleader protested before strutting away to find a mirror.

Naruto shrugged, unable to care that he'd upset the girl. "I'm going to get another drink," he told whomever was listening.

He sauntered back inside and approached the drinks table. Grabbing a random cup he threw out the dregs of what was inside before pouring himself a generous serving of vodka. He threw in a small dose of lemonade before picking the cup up. Pressing it to his lips he turned, ready to go outside again but he was frozen on the spot by a pair of dark, angry eyes.

He almost dropped his cup but luckily had the smallest sense of sobriety within him to catch the item and place it on the table. "Hi," he said awkwardly.

"You've been avoiding me," Sasuke said, like it was a fact. Which it was.

"Maybe," Naruto replied. He reached his hands around to hold onto the table behind him. His legs suddenly felt like jelly, how could they support him?

"Hn," Sasuke replied, eyes boring into Naruto's own. "Having fun?"

"Yeah," Naruto replied weakly, unable to look away from the expressionless features of the brunet. "You?"

"Not really."

"Oh."

"Hn."

They stood staring at each other for what felt like forever. Naruto swallowed awkwardly and finally looked away, his lids lowering against his eyes as he pushed his vision to the side. "Well, I better go," he said quietly. He grabbed his cup and made to move away but a tight hand gripping his arm stopped the movement.

"Come upstairs with me," he heard _and _felt Sasuke's remark in his ear. The moist breath of the brunet tickled his senses more than he wanted to admit.

"Let me go," Naruto said firmly, he didn't even turn to look at him.

"Naruto, come upstairs _now_."

"Sasuke, I said let me go," Naruto shot back, angrily. He kept his voice lowered and he wondered if Sasuke even heard the response over the music. The hand holding his arm tightened its grip and nails began to cause a ripple of discomfort against Naruto's skin. Looks like he had heard, then.

Sasuke said something in response but the reply was drowned out by someone screaming 'fight!' Sasuke let go of the blond immediately and Naruto looked around in surprise. Everyone was looking at them.

"There's no fight, you morons," Sasuke told them all.

Without having even realised it Naruto saw a group had gathered around them, each leaving Sasuke and Naruto sufficient space for their apparent fight. Naruto blushed, had they seen Sasuke holding his arm before? Had they seen Sasuke whisper in his ear? The crowd was watching them eagerly, each awaiting the moment when fists would exchange.

"It's not a fight," Naruto said stubbornly. He glanced over them all quickly and felt a flicker of annoyance at how ready they were to see a fight between the two rivals.

"Hn," Sasuke said in response. He waited until Naruto's eyes were on his own expressionless ones before saying; "He's just not worth it anymore."

A few people muttered their dismay while others noted the furious expression on Naruto's face and stuck around to see what would happen next. The cold detachment in Sasuke's eyes sent Naruto's fist flying before he even knew it. It wasn't until his fist caught on the pale expanse of Sasuke's cheek that he realised what he had done. Sasuke's head flung back and he stumbled on his feet, he recovered quickly though, his feet holding ground sooner than Naruto expected. He straightened and turned to face Naruto, face as impassive as ever but his eyes betrayed him. They only showed the fury and rage going on inside him.

"Sasuke," Naruto began but the brunet cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"I'm going upstairs, you better be gone when I come back down," Sasuke told him. He turned and moved away.

"Sasuke, wait," Naruto called as he moved to follow.

"Fuck off out of my house," Sasuke snapped, stopping and glaring at the blond. "What don't you understand about that?"

"Bastard!" Naruto replied angrily. "Listen to me, I –"

The cold drink hit him in the face before he could finish his sentence. Naruto gaped at Sasuke in shock, the teenager still held the empty cup in his hand and a small smirk tilted his lips upwards. The smirk soon vanished and as Sasuke crumpled the cup he spat out his last request. "Get out."

This time when he turned people parted in a rush, all eager to not be on the Uchiha's bad side. Once he'd gone through they closed around him, like after Moses parted the Red Sea. Naruto watched him head towards the stairs before frowning angrily and following after him. People didn't part for him like they did Sasuke although they all complained as his wet shirt grazed against their own.

"Sasuke!" Naruto spat, finally pushing himself out of the crush of bodies. The raven stopped at the stairs and cast a dismissive glance his way. "Just hold up." He stopped beside him and lowered his voice. "I didn't mean –"

"Forget it," Sasuke told him. He ascended two stairs, ensuring he was taller than the blond. Naruto bristled at the obvious display of dominance which made Sasuke smirk softly. His eyes danced with menace as he spat out with as much venom as he could muster; "I never meant it all along either, despite what you believed."

Naruto stared up at him in shock. He wasn't sure if anyone else heard it but he could swear the sound of his heart cracking in two was audible for miles. Smirk gone Sasuke continued up the stairs, Naruto staring at his retreating back in shock. Gradually the sounds of talking broke through his haze. Shaking his head clear he turned to see everyone looking at him in surprise. He met their gazes for a moment before running up the stairs. He turned at the landing and went straight to the last door on the left hand side of the hallway. Pushing open the door he found Sasuke exactly where he thought he would be, inspecting his face in the mirror. He stepped in and closed the door behind him. Sasuke briefly met his eyes in the reflective surface before returning to watch his fingers press lightly against his inflamed skin.

"I thought I told you to leave," he said casually. They lapsed in to silence before he asked, "what do you want?"

"I –" Naruto trailed off. Rubbing the tip of his shoe into the carpet he avoided looking at the brunet. "I didn't mean to hit you."

Sasuke shrugged. "You've hit me plenty of times before." He crossed his arms and turned to face him.

"Never first."

"There's a first time for everything."

"Sasuke!" Naruto snapped. "Don't!"

"Don't what?" the raven demanded.

"Don't shut me out!"

"I never even let you in!" Sasuke snapped. "How could I even begin to shut you out."

"Yeah, I got that with what you said to me on the stairs," Naruto said, mirroring his position and crossing his arms.

"Hn."

They stood watching each other in silence before Naruto sighed softly. "Sasuke, I'm sorry."

"Then make it up to me," Sasuke told him. He moved over to the bed and reached above his head to pull off his shirt.

Naruto quickly averted his eyes. "I won't do it, Sasuke," he mumbled.

"What? Again? You said that last time." He'd crawled on to the bed and now moved a hand to his belt. Naruto watched through lowered lashes as Sasuke's long fingers played with the buckle. His eyes slid of their own accord to watch him pull off his belt and begin to slowly pull down his zipper. Despite not wanting to more than ever Naruto began to feel himself shake in anticipation.

"Sasuke, don't," Naruto pleaded. He forced his eyes closed and turned himself away from the bed. "I can't do this again. We can't keep doing it." He bit his bottom lip. "It's wrong," he whispered to himself.

The slight gasp he heard made him turn in surprise. Sasuke was arching up on the bed, his hand firmly wrapped around his swollen length. He made another gasp and Naruto felt all the blood in his body plummet towards his groin. The raven ignored him as he continued to pump his cock. He moaned softly, head thrown back against the covers.

"You're missing out," he breathed loudly, knowing Naruto was watching him with lustful eyes. "Just give in, Naruto."

"Why do you assume I will give in?" Naruto demanded softly.

Sasuke paused his pumps to glare at the blond sullenly. "When haven't you?" He pushed himself off the bed, dick hanging out. He grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him forward. Despite his inhibitions Naruto allowed himself to creep onto the bed, Sasuke flicking off the light on the bedside table.

His back hit the mattress and he'd barely even taken in another breath before Sasuke's fingers were swiftly pulling down his zipper. Ignoring the voices in his head Naruto let out a tormented growl. He should stop this. Before it went any further. Before it got more messed up then it already was. Soon his zipper was pulled down and his half hard cock was visible even in the darkness. A nearby street light illuminated enough for him to watch Sasuke's smooth face, his dark eyes assessing and mocking as he pulled off Naruto's jeans and tossed them aside.

"Come on, Naruto, don't be like this," Sasuke breathed, throwing a leg over the blond and pushing himself against him. Naruto, with his arms at his sides, clenched both fists and teeth and refused to respond. "You'll hold out so much that one day I'm just going to give up," Sasuke warned, a playful tone in his voice.

"Sasuke," Naruto said, voice a lot thicker than he would have liked. "I know you do-"

"Shut up," came the firm command. "Don't ruin this."

"I'm not going to ruin it!" Naruto responded angrily. Sasuke again pressed his bare cock against Naruto's and the skin on skin contact made him shudder slightly.

"Don't bring love in to this," Sasuke told him. "That's what ruins it."

Naruto met his eyes angrily for a minute but as Sasuke started rocking against him the feelings of annoyance were quickly overwhelmed with lust and an animal desire to feel the physical contact of another body. He groaned and pushed himself back against Sasuke's thrusts. He was pantless and despite Sasuke's now hanging around his knees the raven still managed to position himself against Naruto's waiting hole. He pushed against it playfully, the tip of his cock painfully stretching the tight ass of the blond below him. Naruto gasped in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

Soon the head was moved and replaced by a cold, wet fingertip. Good, Sasuke had the sense to use lube. He allowed himself to be scissored for a while before finally giving in and wrapped an arm around Sasuke's neck. He pulled him in for a kiss, one Sasuke pulled away from at the closest chance. Naruto didn't have a chance to let it bother him though because Sasuke's cock was soon shoved ball's deep into his ass and Naruto's entire world exploded.

He let out a groan that was between a whimper and a growl. Without ado Sasuke began to rock against him, the thrusts getting harder and faster as the ploughed towards their finish.

"God, Sasuke!" Naruto cried out, a hand slapping itself across his mouth to try silence the passionate cry. The hand was quickly removed and positioned on Naruto's bobbing dick, fingers clumsily wrapped around it and began to thrust against the smooth skin.

As they writhed against the sheets Naruto couldn't help but wonder how he and Sasuke could do this together and yet Sasuke still refused to admit he had feelings for him. As he approached his climax Naruto couldn't help but utter the three words Sasuke had classified as taboo.

"I love yo-"

The hand returned with bruising force and Naruto felt himself burst at the sudden lack of contact against his cock. Cum spewed onto his t-shirt and he felt the explosion inside him as Sasuke came. The boy above him shuddered and pumped himself a few times before finally removing his hand from Naruto's mouth. Naruto drew in a quick breath and tried to catch Sasuke's eye. But the raven was already up and pulling his jeans back into a more acceptable position.

"I'm going downstairs," he stated simply. He stopped at the mirror and quickly fixed his hair. "You coming?"

"My shirt is covered in shit," Naruto said curtly, still spread legged and half naked on the bed.

"Hn, your problem. There might be one of your shirts here that you can change in to."

Without another word Sasuke left his room, the door hanging slightly ajar after he had gone. Naruto watched the narrow slit of light against the carpet and allowed the depressive feelings that sex made him forget return. Sasuke. He used to be the reason Naruto breathed but, looking down at his filthy shirt and acknowledging the dead weight in his chest, now he only seemed to choke him up.

* * *

**Sic Transit Gloria ... Glory Fades.**

**BRAND NEW.**

Keep the noise low.  
She doesn't wanna blow it.  
Shaking from head to toe  
while your left hand does "the show me around."  
Quickens your heartbeat.  
It beats me straight into the ground.

You don't recover from a night like this.  
A victim still lying in bed, completely motionless.  
A hand moves in the dark to a zipper.  
Hear a boy bracing tight against sheets barely whisper,  
"This is so messed up."

Upon arrival the guests had all stared.  
Dripping wet and clearly depressed,  
he'd headed straight for the stairs.  
No longer cool, but a boy in a stitch,  
unprepared for a life full of lies and failing relationships.

(Up the stairs: the station where  
the act becomes the art of growing up.)  
He keeps his hands low.  
He doesn't wanna blow it.  
He's wet from head to toe and  
his eyes give her the up and the down.  
His stomach turns and he thinks of throwing up.  
But the body on the bed beckons forward  
and he starts growing up.

The fever, the focus.  
The reasons that I had to believe you weren't too hard to sell.  
Die young and save yourself.  
The tickle, the taste of...  
It used to be the reason I breathed, but now it's choking me up.  
Die young and save yourself.

She hits the lights.  
This doesn't seem quite fair.  
Despite everything he learned from his friends,  
he doesn't feel so prepared.  
She's breathing quiet and smooth.  
He's gasping for air.

"This is the first and last time," he says.  
She fakes a smile and presses her hips into his.  
He keeps his hands pinned down at his sides.  
He's holding back from telling her  
exactly what it really feels like.

He is the lamb, she is the slaughter.  
She's moving way too fast, and all he wanted was to hold her.  
Nothing that he tells her is really having an effect.  
He whispers that he loves her,  
but she's probably only looking for sss...

(Up the stairs: the station where  
the act becomes the art of growing up.)  
So much more than he could ever give.  
A life free of lies and a meaningful relationship.  
He keeps his hands pinned down at his sides.  
He waits for it to end  
and for the aching in his guts to subside.

The fever, the focus.  
The reasons that I had to believe you weren't too hard to sell.  
Die young and save yourself.  
The tickle, the taste of...  
It used to be the reason I breathed, but now it's choking me up.  
Die young and save yourself.

Up the stairs: the station where  
the act becomes the art of growing up.

The fever, the focus.  
The reasons that I had to believe you weren't too hard to sell.  
Die young and save yourself.  
The tickle, the taste of...  
It used to be the reason I breathed, but now it's choking me up.  
Die young and save yourself.

* * *

SO! I didn't die ... though I think some of my writing skills did :s

However I think I did okay! This fic was inspired by the song Sic Transit Gloria ... Glory Fades by Brand New. Listen to it! It's a beautiful song.

Leave me your reviews and perhaps I might update quite soon ... bribing much? Haha. Cheers y'all!


End file.
